Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 24
Chapter 24 – We Set Off “Are you kidding me?” I muttered, “I can’t drive! I’m thirteen!” Apollo smiled at me with smug look of his, uncle or not, his very vexing, no wonder Artemis would seem to be annoyed in his stories. “That’s the point of the dark tints, niece!” he barked a laughter, “Can’t you see the windows? It’s too dark. And every time someone tries to peak in or something, they can’t see a thing. And mother already gave her blessings to this beauty.” He patted the car’s hood, “You’d be invisible.” “So what’s the point of the dark tint?” Nico asked, he was gloating. “Well mother was doing all the work!” Apollo smiled his toothy smile, “So I added that special effect.” I rolled my eyes and tried to block Apollo and Nico’s arguments. Leto sighed beside Apollo and looked at me straight in the eye, “Come with me.” She said and took my hand, leaving Cuinn, Nico and Apollo to talk. “Listen to me, Luna.” She spoke when we were alone. She led me into an anteroom with a spacious couch and a tea set was placed on a small crystal table, “While you ignore your dear, irritating uncle, Apollo. You must know that this is a very serious thing that you are doing.” I nodded, taking in her serious ambiance, “I will ''save, Artemis.” I vowed, “I ''will ''save my mother.” Leto nodded and gently placed her hand on my shoulder, and then she started to glow. “I give you my blessing, granddaughter.” I bowed and took in her the force of her energy. The feeling when you just stayed in the water, doing absolutely nothing but just breathe and take in the warmth of the sun, that’s what Leto’s blessing felt like. I opened my eyes and for a split second I think I just saw the ''real ''Leto, glowing, beautiful, majestic… hair like gold, eyes like shining silver and an aura that seemed transparent… and in an instance, it was gone. Leto stood before, just like before. “I believe Nico has once driven a car, and you’ve been in many situations where, I believe, you’ve once high jacked a young couple’s car?” My eyes bugged, “How’s you---?” “Gods know many things, Titans are the same.” She smiled. “But I thought when Artemis claimed me… you didn’t know before?” She chuckled, “Of course I knew about you, dear. Artemis once spied on your little ventures.” “But, why would you---?” “Let’s just say a mother just ''loves to see her daughter’s reactions.” She smiled widely as if teasing her daughter was something to be very proud of. “So, when we drive the car, no one sees the car?” She nodded, “Yes. That is correct. Apollo installed the dark tints before the blessing, but that’s all he did – dark tints. So I did rather a good job on perfecting the car.” I smiled, “Thank you so much, My Lady.” I bowed and gave her quick regard before leaving. Even before Leto could say anything else, I knew what she was doing. She was entrusting me the life and safety of her daughter, not just because it is the rule of the Immortals, but also because she trusts me, she trusts the demigods. And all she wanted is to be with Artemis once again, and that will happen… I swear of it. “Okay guys, let’s get moving. We have three days left and we need to get going.” I said as I walked out of the anteroom. Nico and Cuinn quickly got on their feet and started to prepare. “Thank you.” I said sincerely to Leto and Apollo before stepping on the gas and drove into the pouring rain inside an invisible BMW Convertible. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 06:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there everyone! I apologize to the readers of LS - DOA for this very short chapter. I was not really in the mood even though I was able to graps the missing concepts of this FaNFic ;) Anyways, still, I wish you enjoy and that you may give me your feedback. ThankYou! -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis